As Rosas Mysticas
by Lila Layla
Summary: [Fanfic interativa/Rozen Maiden] Ele havia sido um servo por muito tempo, ela havia destruído sua última criação, ele decidiu ir atrás de vingança, ela decidiu que iria jogar... O jogo da Alice. Pós Hades, Universo Alternativo, fanfic de fichas.
1. Capítulo I - O Servo da Rosa

_Já nos conhecemos há muito tempo... Mesmo que eu realente não possa dizer que lhe conheça de todo, mas isso nunca me impediu de satisfazer cada uma de vossas necessidades._

_Como um servo fiel sempre fui leal a minha missão... Criar um corpo perfeito o qual sua essência pudesse ocupar sem ofuscar a luz de sua beleza._

_Hoje, já não me dou conta de quantas foram feitas... Foram tantas as quais você rejeitou com grande presteza sem nem ao menos considerar a habilidade e a dedicação deste humilde servo._

_Décadas se passaram desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos, não sou mais tão jovem quanto era antigamente... É cada vez maior o tempo que gasto analisando meu próprio corpo em busca de uma maneira de rejuvenescer a fim de não lhe desagradar._

_Percebo com tristeza que o tempo já não está mais ao meu lado... Sinto por minha falha, mas ainda espero que possa utilizar-se de minhas criações em seus planos vindouros... Mesmo que eu não possa mais estar presente._

_Com a mesma devoção e... Amor_

_Rozen._

A mulher relia a carta pela quinta vez, seu rosto inexpressivo abrindo-se cada vez mais para as rugas que marcavam a tez: sentia raiva, confusão, frustração e finalmente mais raiva. Deflagrou o vaso ornamentado que estava sobre a ara ao lado da cama, não esperava que seus planos fossem frustrados daquela maneira, durante quase cinquenta anos esperou paciente pela grande obra daquele que fora um dia "o grande criador de bonecas". Seu corpo, seu maravilhoso e belo corpo agora era apenas um desejo, uma lembrança.

Observou a arca a sua frente, bonecas: umas brancas; outras morenas; olhos verdes; olhos azuis; vestidas de branco; com vestidos; asiáticas; europeias. Inúmeras bonecas as quais simplesmente não lhe agradavam em nada: as roupas; os lábios; os corpos. Tocou a fronte cândida com sua mente, a boneca flutuou até si, podia sentir algo nelas: essência; poder; vida. Nada daquilo conseguia alegra-la, toca-la tão intimamente a ponto de simplesmente escolher uma que fosse perfeita.

Arremessou-a de encontro à parede, fragmentando-a em pedaços. Fora aquela a pior decisão que já havia tomado.

Pode sentir claramente o grito de desespero de sua adorada Rose. A mulher não havia apenas rejeitado mais uma de suas criações como também a havia desintegrado, nunca se sentiu tão humilhado e magoado em toda sua curta vida. Curta sim, apesar das rugas e do peso do tempo em suas costas já cansadas, curta, pois havia sido resumido em pura servidão, um único proposito, uma única função, nada além daquilo.

Mas aquela fora a última de suas criações rejeitadas, a primeira a ser destruída e a última no que dependesse dele.

Sabia que sua vida encontrava-se por um fio, podia sentir claramente a presença _dele_, daquele que deveria leva-lo até _aquele_ mundo. Tinha de tentar protege-las, mesmo que isso significasse entrega-las a _ele._ Esperava apenas que não a tratasse como _aquela_ diva destratava. Riu-se ao admirar seu plano, havia uma forma, uma única forma de ter aquela certeza.

Preparou a carta, preparou cada uma daquelas pequenas joias com carinho e cuidado, podia sentir a presença dele: analisando, criticando, esperando. Era aquele seu último desejo e deveria ser concluído antes de ser levado pela morte.

- Você já terminou. Construtor? – Perguntou em fim o homem que se revelava com os longos cabelos cinzentos e olhos frios como os de um animal letal.

- Sim senhor... – Fora interrompido pelo outro sem nenhum aviso.

- Ótimo. Odeio atrasos. – Pretendia tocar ao humano rapidamente, sua alma seria levada até o mundo inferior e finalmente poderia retornar, mas isso não aconteceu quando tocou o braço frio e já sem vida do homem. – Mas...

- Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas a arranjar nessa vida. – O homem disse em fim enquanto se encaminhava para um grande armário. – Não se preocupe, eu irei ao seu encontro, quando for à hora certa.

- Você não é um ser humano. – Afirmou irritado enquanto observava com certo interesse disfarçado a criatura movimentar-se pelo espaço do quarto.

- Com certeza que não senhor. – Confirmou enquanto procurava desesperadamente entre as muitas caixas de madeira. – Mas eu já fui... Uma vez... Há muito tempo.

- Em tempos como esse, saiba que sua presença definitivamente é um mal pressagio que deve ser imediatamente eliminado. – Apoiou-se contra a mesa enquanto observava a criatura trabalhar.

- Sei perfeitamente bem disso, senhor. – Ele sorriu. Um sorriso insano e sádico. Havia encontrado o que tanto procurava.

- E espera realmente sair "vivo" desse lugar? – Perguntou enquanto analisava a pequena caixa que lhe fora oferecida, dentro dela um anel em forma de lagarto, uma joia marcava o olho esquerdo e uma pétala cobria o direito.

- Isso não seria possível senhor. – Afirmou ainda de forma doentia. Aquela criatura com certeza havia sido transformada naquilo que agora aparentava. – Afinal eu não possuo uma essência.

- Essência? – Perguntou enquanto ainda observava a joia, parecia estar completamente encantado por ela. – Você quer dizer que não possui alma?

- Não que habite esse corpo, senhor. – Estendeu a caixa ao homem, como um presente, uma suplica muda e transtornada.

- Entenderei isso como uma afirmação de violação do código dos alquimistas.¹ – Olhou a criatura nos olhos, finalmente percebendo a verdadeira forma da mesma. Uma boneca.

- Entenda isso como desejar senhor, mas lembre-se que o _pai_ não poderia ter feito isso sem ajuda de um dos seus. – O rosto da boneca finalmente começava a lascar. Como se tudo estivesse se desintegrando com aquele último pedido.

- "Pai"? Refere-se ao construtor? – Pegou a joia e finalmente colocou-a no dedo, era quente e confortável, quem sabe até mesmo acolhedora.

- Pode chama-lo como quiser, mas lembre-se senhor, ele é o único que poderá para-la. – Empurrou uma caixa ainda maior para o seu lado, dentro dela outras pequenas caixas revelavam outras joias, tão ou mais belas que aquela que usava, mas nenhuma delas tão interessante quanto.

- Ela... – Meditou enquanto observava as pequenas joias a sua frente, havia uma que se parecia com um pássaro, uma estrela e outras ainda mais estranhas, todas negras e escuras como as estrelas do submundo. – Isso quer dizer uma deusa?

Ele já não estava mais lá. Pelo menos não em "vida". O boneco estava estilhaçado no chão, em mil pedaços tristes e chorosos, como um devoto sem fé. A cada novo instante se decompunha ainda mais, até finalmente virar pequenos graus de areia e argila.

Pode sentir claramente a presença do irmão, o loiro do outro lado do pequeno quarto não parecia muito gostoso com o que assistira. Ambos se encaravam, olhos frios e de sina letal.

- Devemos informar ao senhor? – O loiro perguntou enquanto aparava ainda no ar a caixa que lhe fora lançada pelo outro.

- Naturalmente. – Curioso, mas ainda sem demonstrar qualquer expressão observou ao loiro empurrar lentamente a joia para o dedo, tão fascinado quanto ele próprio.

- O que acha que vai acontecer daqui por diante? – Perguntou curioso enquanto analisava ao primeiro homem, havia uma joia semelhante em sua mão.

- O deus do sono não é capaz de constatar sozinho? – Riu-se enquanto fechava a caixa maior.

- O deus da morte já esqueceu que não lutamos em causas mortais? – Cruzou os braços na altura do peito observando ao outro.

- Ele não é um mortal. – Definiu por fim observando a casa que também se rompia em pedaços.

- Será minimamente interessante. – Os olhos de ambos os homens foram tomados pela escuridão da noite, em seguida desaparecendo enquanto a casa se decompunha.

_A casa onde residia Rozen Maiden simplesmente desintegrou-se na noite passada, alguns fãs e vizinhos acreditam que o gênio que completaria na próxima semana 88 anos tenha detonado a casa com explosivos artesanais após algum fracasso de trabalho._

_O corpo não fora encontrado assim como nenhuma de suas preciosas e raras criações, também conhecidas como bonecas Rozen._

_Nascido na Inglaterra Rozen Maiden ficou conhecido no mundo inteiro como o Construtor, seu maior objetivo era a construção de uma boneca perfeita. Rozen já apresentou ao mundo cerca de quinhentas bonecas, todas de estilos e formatos diferentes, incluindo: animais e bonecas temáticas de dias das bruxas, anjos e outras criaturas não humanas._

_Uma curiosidade sobre o excêntrico Construtor é que suas bonecas nunca foram vendidas, muito embora com sua morte algumas coleções especiais estejam sendo distribuídas a alguns seletos admiradores de seu trabalho, como a jovem herdeira da fundação Graad, Saori Kido. E o milionário Julian Solo que hoje devem reunir-se junto a um dos representantes de Rozen para serem apresentados formalmente aos seus pequenos e preciosos presentes._

_Esperamos poder acompanhar tal encontro com exclusividade, mas até o lançamento dessa edição a imprensa não conseguiu entrar em contato com nenhum dos dois._

_Continua na Página 6_

_É sabido que Julian Solo herdeiro de milhões de dólares em ações empresariais resultantes do renome de sua família sempre teve um grande interesse na herdeira Kido, sabe-se inclusive que a jovem teria rejeitado o pedido formal de casamento a pouco mais de dois anos. Mas há exatos seis meses a jovem mantem uma forte relação comercial e empresarial com as empresas Solo. Teria a jovem se arrependido de tal negativa? Ou seria essa uma nova jogada empresarial entre ambos?_

Fechou o caderno de notícias com vigor, de certo modo não deixava de estar agradecido pelas notas da mídia não se tratarem de Poseidon ou Athena, seria pano para mais de semanas ininterruptas de comentários, entrevistas e telefones berrantes. Esfregou a cabeça com força, odiava segunda-feira.

O jovem de madeixas azuis logo pós se a pensar sobre tal encontro, com toda a certeza conhecia a fama das bonecas Maiden, mas nunca havia demonstrado qualquer interesse em fazer a aquisição de tais preciosidades. Para piorar o seu humor delicado recebera a ligação de Saori ainda mais surpresa que ele próprio sobre tal presente, ou, a forma como a casa de Rozen fora "implodida". Estava em toda a rede mundial de computadores como o vídeo da década, sendo que havia sido postado em menos de cinco horas daquela mesma noite. Algo cheirava definitivamente mau, e não era a bendita loção pós-barba.

- Bom dia Rhodes!² – Já havia sentido a presença escura de seu irmão, mas a dor de cabeça não ajudava muito a concentrar-se.

- Grande Kuiper!³ – Ironizou enquanto finalmente lhe prestava a devida atenção. – Que bons ventos o trazem de tão longe?

- Me diverte sua total falta de paciência. – Saltava-lhe uma veia que transfigurava o rosto, odiava aquela comparação com o sistema KBO's. – Ainda mais em uma manhã tão agradável como essa.

- Chove terrivelmente do lado de fora da janela, definitivamente não é uma boa manhã, e sabe que **eu** adoro esse tipo clima. – Observava o homem a sua frente, um sorriso torto, esbanjava tranquilidade, algo ia mal.

-! – Nada respondeu, mas aquele olhar indicava algo mais, muito maior e mais perigoso que o normal.

- O que vai acontecer hoje Hades? – Perguntou o mais velho com sobrancelhas alçadas em preocupação. – Você sabe que...

- Algo não vai bem desde ontem à noite. – Respondeu seco e firmemente, enquanto o outro corria rapidamente os olhos sobre o jornal a espera de respostas. – Esse homem não está, nem morto e nem vivo.

-! – Nada respondeu, mas um fio de suor frio contornou sua face da fronte ao meio da face.

- Os gêmeos receberam um bonito presente ontem a noite, por alguém feito de argila. – Fez uma pequena pausa enquanto a porta do escritório abriu-se de forma grosseira e pouco elegante por uma jovem de melenas douradas.

- Julian o motorista já... – Calou-se surpresa com a presença da outra divindade na sala.

Era a primeira vez que encontrava a jovem guerreira marina, cabelos dourados e olhos de mar azul, pele alva como a espuma de uma onda. Tinha de admitir que fosse elegante e formosa.

- Não aconselho levar humanos se é isso que lhe ocorre. – Aconselhou enquanto finalmente voltava a observar ao mais velho.

- Presente?! – Finalmente recuperou a voz, foram ouvidas palavras e vistas ações que ele não esperava de tais pessoas. – Aos gêmeos?!

- Na verdade eu também recebi um, mas confesso que nada tão formoso e delicado quanto aquilo. – Ainda observava a jovem pelo canto do olho e sabia perfeitamente bem que era observado de volta descaradamente. – Confesso que levou tempo até conseguirmos entender de onde é que vieram.

- Recebeu uma boneca? – Finalmente a marina havia conseguido voz própria, estava visivelmente surpresa e parecia ainda mais atraente quando demonstrava alguma reação.

- Uma joia na verdade. – O interesse de ambos os deuses se voltavam para a jovem que parecia saber bem mais que a idade de ambos juntos.

- Uma Rozen?! – Seus pequenos lábios, finos e bem desenhados se abriram levemente confirmando a impressão que tiveram.

- Sabe o que é? – O mais velhos dirigiu sua total atenção para sua jovem comandante. – Thetis.

- Não tenho certeza. – O segundo homem levantou-se e indicou-lhe a poltrona onde antes esteve sentado, definitivamente aquele seria um longo dia.

- Tem toda minha atenção senhorita. – Terminou por fim ajeitando a poltrona de modo a ficar frente para os dois e longe da mesa, onde por fim escorou-se de modo solto e despojado.

- Acho que não compreende a situação vossa... – Fora novamente interrompida pelo homem.

- Trate-me pelo meu nome ou por você. – Os olhos de ambos os observadores pareciam que iriam saltar de seus rostos. – Estou de férias e não pretendo ser tratado por alteza durante os próximos quinze dias.

-! – Havia levado algum tempo até compreender que não se tratava de uma visita comum.

- Thetis?! – Foi apenas quando o jovem de melenas azuis indicou-lhe a cadeira que ela finalmente entrou e respirou profundamente tentando encontrar as melhores palavras.

- Sabe perfeitamente bem que esse homem é praticamente um mito, não sabe? – Perguntou recebendo um sonoro riso como resposta.

- Não está se referindo a minha pessoa espero. – Viu a face pálida enrubescer levemente.

- Mito talvez não seja a palavra mais adequada para nada em nossas vidas, mas quanto a Rozen Maiden talvez seja a mais... Apropriada depois desse pequeno... Evento.

- Apropriada é uma palavra forte moça, mas, por favor, continue. – Aquilo era definitivamente interessante, não sabia se pelo fato decorrente na noite passada ou apenas pelo rosto da jovem que ficava cada vez mais corado com seus comentários.

- Apropriada sim, já que ninguém o vê a mais de trinta anos e o senhor acaba de dizer que recebeu uma joia. – Começou de forma grosseira talvez mais pela ansiedade e pelo estado de nervos. – Os admiradores de Rozen sempre acharam que as "rosas" eram apenas estórias, boatos, lendas. Um mito atual, mas tão poderoso quanto qualquer outro com essência divina.

-... – Quando os dois nada responderam, mas o mais velho lhe encorajara com as mãos ela continuou.

- Todos os anos Rozen Maiden colocava em suas vitrines pelo menos uma boneca nova. – Seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar como o de uma criança em frente à loja de brinquedos a olhar uma boneca. – Elas possuem uma beleza sem igual e cada uma delas é única: umas com vestidos de babados, outras mais simples, de olhos brilhantes sejam verdes ou azuis, algumas bonecas eram tão especiais que tinham até asas, ou... Pareciam ter vida por de trás daqueles olhos brilhantes.

- Vida?! – Ouviu o jovem milionário perguntar enquanto parecia procurar por algo no jornal. – Quer dizer...

- Algumas delas, as quais Rozen se dedicava mais tinham até nome e sobrenome, data de aniversário e acho que uma vez vi Lucca olhando através da vitrine. – Certo, havia ido longe com aquela declaração, mas tinha certeza de que a boneca atlante a observava pelo vidro da loja, pelo menos uma vez.

- Lucca? – Os olhos inquisidores do senhor do submundo pareciam curiosos e quem sabe, divertidos.

- Lucca é uma boneca atlante, faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu, ama doces feitos com morango e adora passear de pedalinho. – Sentiu quando sua face parecia pegar fogo, era uma coisa de sua infância, muito pessoal. – Uma personalidade curiosa, mas marcante para alguém que nasceu como eu.

- Como voc... – Ia perguntar, mas fora interrompido pelo outro.

- Thetis possui sangue atlante e agora pare de interromper¹¹. – Parecia nervoso com as declarações da jovem, mais ainda aquelas que pareciam tão pessoais e delicadas.

- Rozen nunca vendeu nenhuma das bonecas, por mais tristes que elas parecessem do outro lado do vidro. Lembro-me que Lucca ficou em exposição por dias, até finalmente perder o brilho natural e... Morrer?!

Era uma lembrança triste para si, quando pequena não tinha muitos amigos por causa de sua família, mas sentia-se completa junto aquela boneca, mesmo sabendo que jamais poderiam comprar tal mimo, ela ia até a loja todos os dias para conversar com a boneca. Até o dia em que iniciou seu treinamento e nunca mais a viu.

- Depois de algum tempo eu simplesmente esqueci-me das bonecas, até pouco antes da guerra começar nunca tive tempo de voltar aquele lugar, mas uma tarde quando fui visitar a casa dos meus pais, me vi novamente naquela mesma vitrine... Vazia. – Havia uma profunda expressão de dor naqueles olhos azuis, mas eles preferiram ignorar e permitir que ela continuasse.

- Procurei por noticias, apenas por curiosidade, eu não era mais menina, mas Lucca havia sido uma ótima companhia de infância. Deparei-me com diferentes versões da mesma estória:

Uma delas diz que Rozen havia enlouquecido, sua ambição de criar a boneca perfeita o levou a destruir a loja e atear fogo em tudo, mas a verdade é que a loja parecia à mesma de sempre, não havia sinal de fogo ou de qualquer tipo de destruição. O que leva a segunda estória.

Dizem que uma noite, quando Rozen decidiu colocar na vitrine uma nova boneca, ela simplesmente enfureceu-se e começou e destruir as outras, na tentativa de ser a mais perfeita boneca Rozen.

- Como é?! – Assustou-se retornando a realidade, por um instante havia esquecido que não estava sozinha. – Levantou e começou a atacar as outras?

- Julian. – Chamou a atenção o segundo homem. – Sem interrupções;

- Estranho, mas... É a estória com mais envolvidos que a primeira versão, já que depois de ter destruído algumas bonecas, Lita teria atacado alguns passantes e lhes questionado se havia outra mais bela que ela. Muitas pessoas atacadas pela boneca ainda estão internadas em hospitais psiquiátricos.

- Certo. Isso explica algumas coisas, mas e essas tais de Rozen que você disse. O que são elas?

- Dizem que para evitar esse tipo de reação Rozen teria criado para cada uma de suas bonecas seguintes uma joia. Algumas pessoas dizem se tratar de uma rosa de vidro, como o sapatinho da Cinderela, mas o mais correto é que seja uma joia, já que Rozen tratava cada uma de suas bonecas como se fosse uma joia rara e única.

- Já viu uma dessas joias?

- Rozen nunca mais colocou na vitrine nenhuma de suas bonecas, menos ainda as tais joias. Inclusive as pessoas começaram a achar que ele nunca mais iria fazer bonecas, mas a fábrica sempre funcionava e quando terminava uma se comportava do mesmo jeito: gritava aos sete ventos que aquela era a boneca perfeita para sua Rosa.

* * *

Passando apenas para dar uma alinhada e colocar notinhas que ficaram esquecidas ontem a noite.

Primeiro: irei postar as fichas hoje - dia 18 - mais tarde, as pessoas que desejarem participar fiquem atentas ao fato que devo manter contato por PM a fim de atualizar alguns pontos da personagem no decorrer da estória.

Notas: Código dos Alquimistas - Não terminei de assistir Rozen Maiden então não sei se há uma explicação para a movimentação das bonecas, ou o poder de Rozen para tal, em alguns casos esses tipo de esclarecimento pode até tirar um pouco da "magia" de uma boa estória, mas aqui entrarem em maiores detalhes no futuro sobre alquimia, que é toda a graça da estória. As fichas não precisam ter esse tipo de conceito mistico é apenas uma nota.

Notas: Rhodes - Referencia a Ilha de Rhodes aonde Poseidon teria sido criado - no sentido de educação.

Notas: Kuiper - Referencia ao Cinturão de Kuiper área do sistema solar onde se localiza o planeta Plutão. Plutão que é a representação de Hades na mitologia romana.

Notas: A ideia de ter Thetis de Sereia como uma herdeira da raça Atlante não é original minha, mas de outra fanfic que eu havia lido esses dias, a qual pretendo encontrar para dar os devidos créditos a autora.

Acho que por enquanto é só isso. Espero que estejam curtindo a estória e até mais tarde?! Se der.


	2. Modelo de fichas e Atualizações

_Modelo de Fichas_

E finalmente chegamos à parte tão esperada, o modelo de fichas para estória, antes de qualquer outra coisa vamos as breves explicações a partir dos comentários deixados desde ontem e hoje pela manhã.

Esqueci o que tinha de colocar primeiro, então obrigada pelos comentários até aqui, adoro o fato de que estão todas animadas e adoraram a história.

Segundo: Bonecas... Todo mundo ama bonecas, achei o tema perfeito para o meu plano... Do mal como o raio mortal?

Terceiro: FullMetal, havia me esquecido completamente dele... Seria essa uma ideia muito interessante.

Quarto: Pedra Filosofal? Quem disse isso, eu não disse isso... Quem sabe... Eu sei, mas não vou contar, e apesar de que ela aparece... Não está neste contexto.

Quinto: Thetis e Hades... Desafio alguém a escrever essa fanfic... Mas sim, foi proposital, adoro casais inusitados, mas acho que esse foi tipo... Muito inusitado.

Sexto: Muitas fichas serão abertas então tempo não é problema, aguardo com certeza todas as fichas de quem desejar participar.

Sem mais comentários, pelo menos não até o presente momento desta edição de capítulo, vamos ao que interessa explicações.

Notas Importantes Para Montagem das Personagens

Segundo a história de Rozen Maiden: todas as bonecas possuem o sonho de se tornar a boneca perfeita, a qual é chamada na obra original de Alice. Não contarei o que sei para não dar spoiler, mas o final do anime é realmente... Surpreendente para dizer no mínimo.

Ainda sobre Rozen Maiden: todas as suas bonecas possuem um dono do qual se "alimentam" na verdade elas tomam a energia deles através de um pacto/aliança que os mantem ligados até a morte da boneca ou do dono.

As bonecas tomam a energia de seus donos para poder lutar entre si a fim de tomar a rosa mística uma das outras, elas lutam até a morte sendo alimentadas por seus donos e podendo até causar a morte deles no decorrer da luta. Mesmo sem luta elas podem matar ou adoecer profundamente seus donos, pois se alimentam deles o tempo todo.

Ainda sobre o Jogo da Alice – nome dado à luta entre duas bonecas Rozen – essa luta épica ocorre em um plano distinto, onde supostamente Rozen vive durante séculos escondido da humanidade e suas próprias criações.

Em alguns animes e teorias alquímicas essa - roubo de energia - existe na criação de homunculus e da pedra filosofal – estando em alguns casos até interligadas. A qual é base para algumas das adaptações realizadas.

Aliando Saint Seiya ao conceito acima temos a estória desta fanfic, não é preciso dizer que as bonecas se alimentam da energia do cosmo liberado por seus dons, em um padrão de repetição, menor naturalmente, pois o corpo delas é mais limitado.

Não é necessário dizer que Seiya não terá uma boneca, afinal de contas... É o Seiya, não teria graça.

Ainda mais desnecessário dizer que o par das personagens também será o próprio dono delas.

Indo direto a parte que nos interessa, vamos ao questionário.

_Modelo_

**Nome – **_Pode possuir um segundo nome, mas não é obrigatório._

**Data de Fabricação **_– Lembrando que as personagens terão no máximo 30 anos._

**Idade Aparente**_ – Pelo menos 16 anos._

**Aparência da Boneca –**_ Descrever como se parece quando não está na forma humana, roupa, cabelo, objetos que compõem a mesma, etc._

**Aparência Humana – **_No caso é bem provável que as roupas sejam as mesmas, mas caso desejem alterar alguma coisa na aparência, altura e peso e afins._

**Personalidade **_– Acredito que não deva se alterar entre a boneca e a personagem humana._

**Par – **_Pelo menos cinco opções, por favor, exceto LC e Ômega e Divindades._

**História da Boneca **_– Descreva os seguintes aspectos sobre a estória de sua personagem:_

_Como se sentia junto ao "pai"_

_Como se sentiu ao perceber que não era a "boneca perfeita"_

_Sua reação ao saber das outras bonecas_

_Sua reação ao saber do jogo da Alice_

_Sua reação frente ao novo dono_

Notem que o modelo está bem corrido, isso ocorre porque pretendo fazer novas perguntas durante os capítulos, isso permite que haja um tom a mais de surpresa, pois as fichas ficam abertas para todo mundo ver e particularmente acredito que isso perca um pouco o mistério da descoberta das personagens.

Pequenas anotações importantes:

Raças: prefiro escolher com base em PM. Então por favor, criem personagens puramente humanas. Uma única Rozen possui asas e inclusive seus ataques são ligados a esse detalhe, mas essa é uma grande exceção. Por favor, respeite esse pequeno detalhe.

Data de fabricação: Rozen desapareceu há 30 anos, e com seu breve retorno antes de sua morte ele decidiu mostrar ao mundo sua última coleção, as personagens são essa coleção. Não é necessária uma data especifica, pode ser apenas o ano, mas caso desejem adicionar mês e dia tudo bem.

Idade Aparente: Não existe limite para a idade aparente, mas gostaria de lembrar que Rozen não era famoso por fazer bonecas que aparentassem ter 60 anos. Por gentileza, respeitem o mínimo.

Par: Notem que não existe lista, isso acontece, pois exceto pelos dourados raras são as personagens Marinas e Espectros que eu sei que as pessoas gostariam que constassem na mesma, por tanto irei fechar a lista após a primeira atualização de fichas. Não incluir nessa opção deuses, personagens de Lost Canvas, ou Ômega. Lembrando que Kanon é um general marina, mas isso realmente é desnecessário no momento.

História da Personagem: Por favor, pelo menos cinco linhas, ou seja, uma linha para cada pergunta, não aceito menos que isso.

Personalidade: Por favor, coloquem defeitos nas bonecas, elas não são a Alice ainda então defeitinhos serão bem-vindos.

Como disse antes e repeti duas vezes, a ficha parece simples, mas é porque alguns detalhes serão adicionados aos poucos e consequentemente questionar aos poucos.

Não irei colocar exemplo de fichas no momento, devo fazer isso no próximo capítulo, mas ela está bem simples por tanto não carece maiores explicações com base em um exemplo.

No mais acredito que tenha sido apenas isso...

Verificando uma última vez comentários antes de postar o modelo as 18:40 do dia 18, por tanto, qualquer comentário posterior não fiquem sentidas de não ter sido respondido nesse pedaço.

* * *

_Corresponde ao Capítulo 3 - Primeira Atualização de Fichas_

Não estava esperando tantas fichas logo no inicio, mas fico feliz que algumas já tenham dado o ar de sua graça e criatividade por aqui, vai se tornando mais fácil de começar o trabalho e corrigir alguns pequenos problemas, os quais eu já comecei a identificar, como o problema da fabricação.

A data de fabricação está em conformidade com o ano regente, no caso, 2013. Isso significa que as bonecas foram criadas entre os anos de 1983 e 2013, mas não fiquem tão nervosas com isso, as definições que tive nas fichas recebidas até agora foram muito boas.

Ainda sobre as fichas já inscritas, elas já tiveram o par escolhido e eu devo começar a refinar alguns detalhes através de PM logo, infelizmente hoje uma alergia acabou me forçando a ficar na cama até agora mais a noite, em consequência do remédio que dá muito sono. Mas não fiquem tristes, pois já havia definido os pares de vocês mais cedo, bem como sonhei com o final da história toda. Dica interessante: assintam Rozen Maiden, só possuí 24 episódios, vale muito a pena.

* * *

_Corresponde ao Capítulo 4 - Segunda Atualização de Fichas_

Sem criatividade esse final de semana, vamos ao que realmente interessa, capítulo novo! - aperte next ali do lado - E fichas! - Esse aqui mesmo

Mas não se sintam lesadas pela minha falta de criatividade, eu andei pensando muito nas personagens por causa das PM que enviei e inclusive corri atrás de pares "novos" para a tabela de pares disponíveis. Vocês só estavam colocando nome de dourados, qualquer outro personagem que eu tenha me esquecido de colocar seja ele bronze/prata/marina/dourado avisem.

Observação importante eu não sou preconceituosa com os guerreiros deuses, mas eles vão levar um tempo para aparecer e não sei se vão ter pares, por isso não estão na lista... Por enquanto?! Quem sabe.

A lista de pares atualizada é a seguinte...

Observando que essa lista está baseada nas personagens já escolhidas, as fichas que ainda não foram escolhidas vou dar meus jeitos, então não entre em crise antes do tempo.

Pares Ocupados

_Primeira Leva de Fichas_

Saga - Marie Anne – Devo enviar PM hoje

Máscara da Morte - Poppy

Shaka - Yuki

Aioros - Hope Chamber

Camus - Hikari – Devo enviar PM hoje

Afrodite - Autumn

Shion - Amande – Devo enviar PM hoje

Shun - Mackenzie

Kanon - Elizabeth

Io - Sara

Kagaho - Boo

_Atualização de Pares Disponíveis_

_Dourados_

Mu

Aldebaran

Aioria

Dohko

Miro

Shura

_Prata_

Orpheu - Adicionado dia 26 a tarde

_Marinas_

Bian

Sorento

Isaac

_Bronze_

Hyoga

Ikki

_Espectros_

Minos

Radamanthis

Aiacos

Lune

Faraó

_Notas finais sobre as fichas_

Lembrando novamente, as fichas que não aparecem aqui selecionadas é porque ficou faltando analisar outros aspectos, mas devo atualizar tudo ainda hoje. Não pirem como eu estou fazendo!

Obrigada ^^


	3. Capítulo II - O fantasma solitário

Capítulo II

Alice Survive

Observação: sempre achei survive mais bonita que sobreviva! Questão totalmente pessoa, vamos continuar o que realmente interessa.

_Sua mente... Fragmentos de nada._

_Seu corpo... Imperfeição._

_Sua alma... Despedaçada._

Solidão... Sempre esteve em profunda e completa solidão, exceto talvez por aquele pequeno inconveniente, mas... Não gostava muito de lembrar, não havia porque lamentar-se por aquilo, afinal era para isso que foram criadas... Lutar, matar, morrer. Até que só restasse uma.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, luz... A luz iluminava tudo ao seu redor enquanto ela flutuava por entre as ruinas do sonho que construíra para si. Suas íris bicolores e brilhantes irradiavam a proteção da rainha das pedras preciosas¹ e a natureza tempestuosa e verdejante de Seattle².

Parou junto ao rochedo que se abria largamente como uma grande bocarra pronta a devorar qualquer um que ultrapassasse o limite. Não tinha certeza do porque dos pensamentos delicados, estaria só há tanto tempo que começava a admirar sua imperfeição?

Não. Ela não era perfeita. Ela não era Alice. Quem... Quem... Quem...

- BOO! – Gritou para dentro da fenda que ecoou seu nome. Sim, Boo. Esse era seu nome.

Em seu mundo de faz de conta, o Campo-N onde vive adormecida a terceira boneca roze caminha solitária a espera de um novo despertar. Acompanhada por seu fiel escudeiro o machado Grande Grasnadora ela caminha entre os destroços de sua última batalha, pilhando e guardando cada um de seus preciosos tesouros, como uma pirata de verdade faria.

- Cavando nossa mina noite e dia sem parar... – Cantarolava divertida analisando cada uma das peças que poderia usar como provisões para o futuro. Era uma das bonecas mais velhas, conhecia muito bem seu duro e cruel destino, seu futuro jamais estaria assegurado com aquilo, mas poderia sobreviver por mais algum tempo.

Seu mundo não era perfeito, pelo contrário era triste e... Vazio. Como se sentia na verdade, podia notar que sempre que estava feliz coisas novas surgiam: braços e pernas novas, coloridas, olhos que nunca havia arrancado antes. Viriam eles de outros Campos-N? Às vezes se perguntava se seu pequeno e adorado mundo era na verdade um lixão do mundo dos sonhos. Não lhe seria tão malfazejo afinal ela própria era um amontoado de coisas que foram jogadas fora.

Suspirou pesadamente... De onde vinha de repente aquela sensação de vazio? Já não deveria ter se acostumado a ela? Tê-la partido em milhares de fragmentos no passado?

- Benben... – Olhou a imensa estrutura rochosa que se erguia muito acima de sua cabeça. – Será que estamos nos aproximando do final?

_O pai a havia construído, perfeita e maravilhosa. _

_Não. _

_O pai simplesmente havia desistido de seu projeto e a jogado em qualquer lugar. Ela havia terminado seu próprio corpo... Da forma como fora possível._

- E temos vivido muito bem assim não é mesmo Benben? – Por que de repente havia começado a pensar no pai? – Da forma como nos é possível.

* * *

¹ - Nome comumente atribuído a joia ametista.

² - Cidade Esmeralda, nome atribuído à cidade de Seattle.

Outras anotações poderiam simplesmente desfazer a surpresa da história que gira em torno da personagem e da narrativa em si.

_Ficha da Boneca_

_Nome: Boo. (não é um nome de fato né, mas ela não recebeu um então se autonomeou Boo – tipo o fantasminha do Mario haoshaihsaosh -)_

_Data de Fabricação: 1985. 28 anos._

_Idade Aparente: 17 anos._

_Aparência da Boneca: Pele muito pálida, parecendo papel. Boo é uma boneca que não foi terminada, então não recebera tinta em sua pele, o que a deixou cadavérica, sem pintas ou bochechas rosadas (por isso o nome Boo, tipo fantasma mesmo). Os olhos são bicolores, um é ametista e outro verde, bem claro. O ametista é dela mesma e o verde ela roubou de outra boneca. É esguia e magra, não muito alta. Mais para mediana. Seu cabelo negro liso é comprido e repicado. Na lateral, atrás da orelha esquerda, o cabelo muda de cor para um vermelho forte, novamente, ela roubou essa mecha de cabelo para não ficar meio careca._  
_Não teve uma roupa, então saiu pegando roupa das outras bonecas. Usa um macacão jeans escuro que a alça está sempre caindo. Uma camisetinha branca, lisa por baixo, e tênis coloridos. O direito sendo vermelho e o esquerdo amarelo._

_Personalidade: Curiosa, um pouco melancólica, mas sempre tenta ser otimista. Bem ao fundo, se sente muito magoada por ter sido abandonada sem ao menos ter sido terminada. Fala muito sozinha e às vezes pode parecer meio maluca por sua linha de raciocínio não ter sentido algum. É brava e não deixa ninguém ofendê-la, mas pode ser um amor de pessoa se notar que você não quer fazer mal. Acostumou-se a ser grosseira para não deixar ninguém se aproximar e machuca-la._

_História da Boneca: Foi uma das primeiras criações das bonecas, mas logo descartada no inicio por não ser exatamente o que o construtor queria. Jogada em uma caixa com outros restos de bonecas, Boo não perdeu a chance de se terminar sozinha. Ela não entende o que tem de errado com ela para ter sido jogada fora. E, na presença do construtor, sente-se na obrigação de mostrar a ele o quanto é boa (sabe que não é bonita, mas ela pode ser muito boa!) apesar de nunca realmente fazer nada, pois não quer que ele perceba que ela está por ai andando. Teme que ele tente quebra-la por ser totalmente imperfeita._  
_Não precisou de ninguém avisá-la que não era perfeita. A caixa de bonecas quebradas ou mal feitas já lhe dissera isso._  
_Queria muito ver as outras bonecas para saber se elas eram tão bonitas quanto ouvia falar, quando ficou sabendo do jogo, se empolgou toda e viu a chance de poder mostrar a todos que ela era uma boa boneca!_  
_Ao ganhar um novo dono ficou bem surpresa e bem feliz. Afinal, alguém queria uma boneca quebrada como ela! O respeita muito e gosta muito do mesmo._

* * *

_Notas de fichas e outras anotações_

Capítulo estupidamente curto, mas eu estou resolvendo algumas pequenas tarefas da faculdade e adiantando alguns últimos detalhes com as perguntas das PM e não queria deixar de postar um pedaço da estória hoje, então estamos ai com a apresentação da primeira boneca rozen que vocês mandaram.

Notação importante às datas de fabricação agora foram restritas para os anos de:

1987 – 1989 – 1994 – 1996 – 1997 – 1998 – 2000 – 2001 – 2002 – 2003 – 2005 – 2006 – 2007 – 2008 – 2009 – 2011 – 2012

Notem que as datas somam vinte fichas e enquanto os pares disponíveis somam: 16, então, por favor, casos se lembrem de algum par que não está listado, ou mesmo que seja do interesse de vocês – que não seja de LC – por favor, mandem PM, ou coloquem na ficha de vocês na parte de opções.

Lembrando que preciso de cinco opções de par, não quero passar pelo trauma que tive com o Camus novamente. Vi-me com sete fichas para escolher uma personagem, que caos. Desde já agradeço a colaboração de vocês, tanto por review quanto por PM.

* * *

_Notas do dia 28_

Meio confuso fazer essas alterações assim, mas achei melhor enquanto estou atualizando as perguntas de PM, devo juntar tudo em um único capítulo como no caso das atualizações de fichas que estão sendo passadas para o capítulo de modelo.

Uma coisa importante é que as fichas apresentadas até aqui... A última é a da Lune fazem parte da primeira "temporada", ou seja, devo começar a me dedicar a essas fichas que já foram enviadas até o momento para começar a dar vida a minha estória. Outras fichas podem ser enviadas ainda sem nenhum problema, e será na minha opinião melhor ainda se isso acontecer, pois parece aquelas personagens que surgem do nada no meio da estória, adoro esse tipo de aparição.

Em outras palavras as fichas que forem enviadas a partir de hoje - Dia 28 de Fevereiro - DEVEM ser enviadas por PM, podendo ser de pessoas novas ou pessoas que desejam enviar mais de uma ficha, sem nenhum problema. Em outras palavras, fichas por REVIEW ainda vão estar valendo, mas gostaria que as pessoas que já participam das fichas enviassem por PM incluindo as respostas das perguntas das novas bonecas - que no caso vocês já tem.

É bem provável que eu vá lançando pequenos capítulos até ter todas as PM - e novas dúvidas - resolvidas, isso deve apresentar as personagens escolhidas aos poucos e criar uma boa atmosfera para os meus próprios pensamentos sobre a estória - sempre penso melhor depois de ler o que escrevi e as reviews tem ajudado bastante nesse processo, a reação das pessoas com relação a Boo foi muito importante. Naturalmente eu devo juntar todos os pequenos capítulos em um único mais para frente.


	4. Capítulo II - Senhora das Neves

Capítulo II

Alice Survive

Observação: sempre achei survive mais bonita que sobreviva! Questão totalmente pessoa, vamos continuar o que realmente interessa.

_Sua mente... Vazio_

_Seu corpo... Vazio_

_Sua alma... Sem sentimentos... O vazio imaculado, apenas vazio_

O vento cortava o rosto pálido e arrastava os fios platinados contra o pescoço e o único olho que observava o mundo a sua frente como o próprio prisma do vidro do qual fora feito. Muitos poderiam pensar que aquele lugar era triste e melancólico, tão cheio de nada exceto pela neve que cai constantemente sobre o chão liso, sem ondulações ou elevações, sem nada. Seu mundo era feito do mesmo material que sua mente: frio e vazio.

Tocou levemente o tapa olho que ocultava sua imperfeição, as lembranças daquele dia retornando para o presente em forma de tortura... _Quebrados_... Ainda podia ouvir claramente o cristal fino do vidro do qual fora feito seu segundo olho espatifando contra o chão... Perfeitamente arruinados.

Ainda com a mão protegendo delicadamente o buraco oco onde deveria estar seu olho começou seu lento caminhar pelo vazio frio de seu mundo de sonhos. Os pensamentos sobre _aquele_ que deveria ser seu objetivo de "vida" retornando com força.

- Parece que está próximo Yuki! - Disse para o vento enquanto descia a mão que antes cobria o olho para a bainha de sua espada.

- O dia em que Yuki-onna¹ ira soprar contra todos os que se colocarem em seu caminho. - Então finalmente parou.

Yuki...Esse não era o seu nome...Ela também não gostava muito daquele caminho...Caminho...Qual caminho deveria tomar? Estaria o vazio de seus sentimentos finalmente tomando toda sua existência?

- Neve! - O frio do pequeno floco tocou seu rosto delicadamente, sentia frio. - Neige! Sente...frio.

A pequena boneca então ajoelhou-se no pequeno monte de neve abaixo de si, seus joelhos tocavam a neve e sentia-se desperta ao constatar que tinha frio e tinha vontade de sorrir. Aquele não era um sorriso de felicidade, não sabia o que era aquele sentimento, não podia sentir. Aquele era um sorriso de alivio, por perceber-se viva.

Ficou ali, completamente imersa na simples tarefa de brincar, correspondia a parte mais interior de todo o seu ser brincar, como um presente de natal que nunca fora aberto. Aquele pensamento lhe fez interromper sua ação, ela não era um brinquedo, ela não era perfeita e também não era Alice.

Levantou-se com o rosto transfigurado em irritação, mas não conseguia sentir raiva, estava apenas pensando naquilo que deveria ser sua melhor ação dali em diante. Ajeitou o chapéu com capricho sobre os cabelos loiros molhados pela neve na qual esteve deitada, um longo laço prendia as abas largas do mesmo em seu pescoço elegantemente desenhado.

- Yuki-dame²... Melhor que comecemos a arrumar as coisas por aqui! - Conversava com a lamina ainda embainhada, era a única companhia que tinha em seu pequeno lar. - Não seria nada elegante de nossa parte não receber nossos convidados da maneira adequada.

¹ – Yuki-onna, mais conhecida como Mulher das Neves

² – Yuki-dame, Dame do francês senhora.

Outro capítulo curtinho, mas totalmente adorável, estou tentando me adaptar as personalidades das bonecas o máximo possível como vocês as descreveram e esses mini-capítulos me ajudam bastante não apenas nesse aspecto como também a compor um pouco mais do comportamento delas no Campo-N que vocês descreveram. Espero que não esteja chato por serem tão curtinhos, ou pior, fugindo da personagem que vocês imaginaram.

Notem por favor que no capítulo 3 – antigo capítulo 4, foram alteradas algumas coisas sobre as datas e as novas fichas, não irei repassar para cá porque acho desnecessário, mas para reforçar o aviso fica os seguintes comentários:

1) Devo começar a me dedicar mais as personagens que já compõem a estória, mas as fichas não estão fechadas.

2) As pessoas que já participam da estória e que vierem a desejar escrever uma nova ficha, podem fazê-lo, mas por PM. Ainda nessa mesma oportunidade – caso seja do interesse de vocês – aproveitem para enviar as respostas das perguntas que já conhecem, sobre o Campo-N e afins.

Aproveitando o espaço para uma observação importante sobre a trama na qual gostaria da opinião de vocês:

Não sei se vocês notaram que seriam inicialmente 30 bonecas – do ano de 1983 até 2013 somam 30 anos – sendo que nenhuma de vocês escolheu o ano de 1983 e que esse ano também não faz mais parte da lista de opções a pergunta é bem simples:

**Vocês querem que eu descreva uma luta do Alice Game – agora – ou gostariam de esperar mais um pouco?**

Que raio de pergunta é essa né? Seguinte, essa seria uma boneca especial, que já não se encontra mais com sua rosa mystica, pois já foi derrotada. (ponto)

O que eu quero saber é se vocês gostariam de saber mais sobre o Alice Game agora – no inicio da estória.

Ou seria mais interessante aguardar a apresentação dessa temática junto aos pares – ou seja, na luta entre as próprias participantes.

Para quem ainda não teve a oportunidade de assistir RM, ou que ainda não está tão avançado dentro do mundo criado por Rozen, ele possui alguns detalhes ainda mais – macabros?! - que os já apresentados, algumas personalidades marcantes das lutas que acontecem no Campo-N devem retornar também nessa estória, mas não citarei nomes.

Lembrando que apresentar o Alice Game agora não fará diferença, pois a maioria das bonecas nunca lutou no Alice Game.


	5. Fichas Selecionadas

_Fichas Selecionadas_

Achei melhor armazenar as fichas junto dos textos e da estória para poder ter mais controle das personagens e de qualquer possível erro - fiquei sabendo que o FFN costuma apagar algumas estórias, mas não sei se é verdade. Notem que a ficha de Boo está em seu devido capítulo e que o campo: Pares foi retirado, pois já foram escolhidos conforme mostra a atualização de modelo de fichas.

Algumas fichas ainda não recebi resposta de PM, elas são as mais novas e estão esperando definição de Par. Esse capítulo foi editado as 13:15, então pode ser que até a noite eu venha atualizar novamente a lista de pares.

* * *

_Nome – Hope Chamber_

_Data de Fabricação – 19 de Março 1999 (conforme PM)_

_Idade Aparente – 15 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca – Ela quando está como uma boneca é pequena(não diga Lyta!), de rosto nariz é pequeno e empinado, os olhos bem grandes e que tem uma cor indefinida, hora azul, outra verde e em momentos acizentados, tem os lábios avermelhados em formato de coração e as bochechas são um pouco rosadas._  
_Usa roupas no estilo vitoriano, um vestido longos e com a saia bem cheia de uma bonita cor rosa bebê, seu cabelo é de um tom arroxeado bonito e tem cachos nas pontas, eles ficam presos em um coque elegante por fitas da mesma cor do um salto pequeno(daqueles antigos) e também da cor do vestido, com uma meia calça possui uma pequena sombrinha também rosa bebê.O corpo de boneca é delicado, com poucas curvas, como o de uma criança, suas sobrancelhas são finas e um pouco arqueadas e os cílios longos e um pouco volumosos._

_Aparência Humana – Ela ganha uma boa altura, 158m de altura e seu corpo fica muito mais curvilíneo, como o de uma menina de 15 anos tem seios medianos, cintura fina e as pernas normais, as coxas rosto continua inocente, os olhos grandes mais agora com o tom acizentado como cabelos continuam os mesmos, mesmo corte e mesmo bochechas agora possuem covinhas e a pele é bastante branca._  
_Suas roupas continuam as mesmas, o vestido apenas encolhe, ficando alguns dedos acima dos joelhos, e agora usa um leve lápis preto nos olhos._

_Personalidade – Hope é educada, gosta de ser tratada como um dama da alta sociedade dos tempos da é um pouco esnobe, arrogante mais muito inocente e ingênua.Não conhece nada dos tempos de hoje, como é uma boneca vitoriana, ela sabe muito dessa época, então você vai vê-lá perguntar por que das roupas "esquisitas", e vai vê-lá perguntar sobre os eletrônicos._  
_Ela não é entendida sobre relacionamentos, isso tudo é novo para ela, ela muitas vezes cora com alguns comentários masculinos._  
_Ela também é bastante orgulhosa, convencida e com um grande ego, ela é bastante rígida quando se trata dos bons modos e todos falam que ela fala de um modo complicado por usar muito do linguajar antigo e ter um sotaque inglês forte._

_História da Boneca – Ela se sentia querida e amada, pois era tratada como gostava: como uma jóia rara muito preciosa, gostava de observar o que ele fazia e amava fazer companhia a saber que não era a boneca perfeita, ela ficou magoada, com o ego e orgulho ferido, aquele era o propósito pelo qual fora criada e odiou ver seu "pai" decepcionado por não ter conseguido , decepção, alegria...Ciúme, uma grande mistura, ela queria ser a única, mais também não queria ser sozinha, sem alguém como ela, sentia ciúme pelo "pai" estar sempre as tratando como a que soube do Jogo foi como um pequeno botão ligasse dentro dela, o botão da ambição...Afinal, ela queria ser a boneca perfeita e aquela era sua melhor chance desde que fora não ficou muito feliz, mais precisava de um humano se queria ganhar o não sabe como trata-lá e vive lhe chamando de chata por ser tão exigente, mais com o tempo ela vai começar a criar afeição por ele_

* * *

_Nome – Autumn_

_Data de Fabricação – 1993_

_Idade Aparente – 20 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca – Parece uma Pullip. De longos cabelos ruivos(aquele laranja vivo) e ondulados, quase formando cachos nas pontas, olhos castanhos, lábios rosados e poucas sardas sobre o nariz e bochechas._  
_Usa uma camisa branca de gola alta e babados na gola e mangas, uma jaqueta preta de mangas longas sendo ela curta, no meio das costas, uma saia preta longa e solta com cintura alta e sapatos pretos. Os cabelos normalmente presos em uma trança. Ela usa acessórios que lembra os steampunk, um relógio de bolso preso à uma corrente dourada, sendo esse relógio de ouro velho com asas de cobre na tampa, um camafeu preso à gola, um pequeno chapéu preto com penas e um google de couro e puro velho preso ao chapéu. Usa óculos para leitura e sempre carrega um diário grande de capa de couro marrom com um par de asas de ouro e uma caneta de pena. A mesma diz que era o diário do "pai"(pode usar isso, ou sendo o diário dela)._

_Aparência Humana – 1,73 de altura, sendo bem magra(mas não anorexica)e de poucas curvas, de braços e pernas longos e finos, os cabelos não mudam, e os olhos são grandes e da mesma cor com cílios longos e ruivos, tem o rosto pequeno e continua com as sardas que ela odeia._

_Personalidade – Muito inteligente e curiosa por coisas novas. Mas também insegura, se acha feia e sem graça, achando que será abandonada à qualquer momento. Isso a faz ser arisca e desconfiada na maior parte do tempo. Mas quando se acostuma é educada, mas tímida._  
_Adora um chá da tarde com bolachas xDDDDD_  
_Não digo que é invejosa, mas sempre acha as outras bonecas mais lindas e perfeitas._

_História da Boneca – Autumn se achava especial, sabia que seu nome havia sido tirado de uma estação, a sua preferida. Adorava livros, e vivia a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, adorava seu "pai", com quem pouco conversava, mas achava que era amada por sempre ganhar livros e mais livros. Quando soube que não era perfeita, várias perguntas vieram à sua mente. Não era inteligente o suficiente? Seriam seus cabelos? Seria não ter olhos claros? A partir dai começou a ver apenas defeitos em si. Quando descobriu da existência de outras como ela, quis vê-las, conhecê-las. Queria saber qual era o problema dela, porque o "pai" não a quis mais. Via e vê todas como sendo perfeitas e lindas e ela, uma total sem graça. Em primeiro ponto ficou receosa quando ouviu sobre o Jogo Alice, não se sentia forte o suficiente para enfrentar outra. Mas queria ser a boneca perfeita, esse era seu sonho. Quanto ao novo mestre. Autumn tem medo de início, se apegar à ele como se apegou ao "pai" e ser trocada ou abandonada. Esse sentimento de medo a faz ser seca e arisca de início, Mas com o tempo, se apega ao dono, mas ainda tem o constante medo de ser trocada por uma boneca mais bonita ou inteligente._

* * *

_Nome: Elizabeth, atende por Eli ou Liz_

_Data de fabricação: 2004 (Nove anos antes do desaparecimento de Rozen)_

_Idade Aparente: 18 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca: Eli possui cabelos revoltosos lisos loiros (em um tom trigo) até o meio das costas em um corte totalmente desfiado, dando um ar desleixado. Possui um franja espessa que esconde seus olhos. Possui duas mechas maiores nos lados de sua franja que atingem seu queixo. É baixinha [não consegue alcanças a maçaneta] com um rosto redondo com lábios rosados, sobrancelhas loiras e finas, nariz pequeno e olhos vermelhos sangue, como de um predador para atacar._  
_Eli usa uma roupa similar a de uma pirata [Criatividade nota zero!]. Um vestido branco até abaixo dos joelhos que deixa o colo e ombros a mostra. O vestido possui mangas longas que até o cotovelo são justas e após isso são soltas por um corte em cada braço e uma saia de três camadas pequenas que são percebidas pelos babados sobrepostos no final da mesma. O mesmo babado também está presente nas bordas do colo e ombro. Cobrindo o vestido há um espartilho vinho com duas alças grossas, costas sem nenhum detalhe e o trançado na frente. Por fim, possui um longo sobretudo de mangas longas soltas na cor preta com um bordado de rosa atrás. Usa botas sem saltos. [Nunca fui boa em descrever vestimentas, então essa foi minha inspiração: . ]_  
_Os únicos objetos que a acompanham são: um lenço na cor vermelha cheio de bordados em preto que está amarrado em seu pulso ou em seu cabelo [como o Jack Sparrow] e uma coruja de pelúcia média que carrega por sua asa [?]._

_Aparência Humana: Não muda em quase nada. Fica alta, provavelmente com 1,70 m, com a pele mais morena do que na aparência de boneca e ganha curvas razoáveis: seios medianos, cintura fina, quadril largo e pernas torneadas e longas._

_Personalidade: Está sempre com um sorriso astuto em seus lábios [o que muitas vezes é uma provocação] e uma língua ferina que não cabe dentro da boca. É muito inteligente, vendo tudo sob todos os ângulos, e sempre está de bom humor [sempre usando humor negro e ironia]. Mesmo assim se sente muito solitária, mas sempre disfarça com um sorriso. Gosta muito de observar as coisas e pessoas, então possui uma invejável capacidade de observação e perspicácia._  
_Um de seus grandes defeitos é sua preguiça, se entediando muito facilmente. Eli sempre foi e sempre será um bicho preguiça que usa a coruja como travesseiro para dormir. Quando não está dormindo [o que é raro] está observando pessoas, objetos e até nuvens e estrelas de lugares altos. Não é também um grande poço de paciência, se irritando facilmente e soltando suas pérolas._  
_Apesar de parecer esse poço de fofura solitária, Eli possui um grande lado sádico que adora sacanear e aprontar com os outros. Adora desafios e apostas. Se depender a única coisa que tira Eli de seu estado de bicho preguiça é um desafio. Muitas vezes seu sorriso dá muito medo [principalmente quando ela está irritada]._

_História: Sempre dormia enquanto ele lia livros e aprontava para cima dele quando tinha chance. Foi dele que ganhou a coruja e a usa com o maior carinho. Apesar disso, sabia que não eram próximos, ela somente o respeitava. Sabia que não era perfeita. Possuía sua preguiça excessiva, sua falta de paciência, sua língua afiadíssima e sadismo. Ficou triste no começo, porém foi sua preguiça a tomar e logo esquecer desse assunto indo dormir. Não sentiu felicidade nem raiva. Continuou a dormir como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Porém o sorriso de quem diz "não estou sozinha nesta encrenca" não saiu de sua cara por algum tempo. Quer conhecê-las para saber se realmente elas são como ela. Simplesmente adorou. Não por causa da chance de ser Alice, porém por trazer mais emoção a sua entediante vida. Ela é boa em lutas e quer saber se alguém pode oferecer um desafio maior do que já enfrentou. Mesmo ao saber das outras bonecas. Porém não gosta quando ele implica com ela, e odeia o fato de que ela sempre perde a paciência com ele._

* * *

_Nome – Yuki_

_Data de Fabricação – 1995_

_Idade Aparente – 18 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca – Cabelos negros longos e lisos até a meia coxa, franjas levemente cobrindo os olhos, repicadas, mexas que cobrem o canto do rosto na altura da cintura. Tem pele bem alva. Rosto fino e delicado, traços bem bonitos. Tem olhos azuis gelo, grandes e levemente puxados. Usa uma maquiagem leve, um gloss rosinha e um blush rosa delicado._  
_Seu vestuário é uma waLolita, um kimono branco com detalhes em tecido rosa com estampas de flores na barra da gola e babados na parte direita, um obi do mesmo tecido dos detalhes e na manga babados na barra com o mesmo tecido rosa. A saia é branca até os joelhos e tem um grande barrado em babado com o mesmo teciso dos detalhes._  
_Usa o cabelo preso em um meio rabo com um laço do mesmo tecido rosa do uma presilhinha em forma de sakura na mexa direita que cobre o canto do rosto. Usa meias brancas até abaixo do joelho com uma sapato estilo bonecas rosa bebê e porta uma sombrinha oriental rosa com desenhos de sakuras._

_Aparência Humana – Tem 1,66, bem esguio. Seus olhos ficam levemente estreitos e puxados com cílios médios. Tem leves curvas no corpo._

_Personalidade – Extremamente educada e suas falas são muito formais. Seu forte é a etiqueta, sempre a seguindo, se sai dela ela fica brava consigo mesma (isso pode ser um defeito também). Ela adora cozinhar e mimar as pessoas com sua habilidade na cozinha. É calma e gentil._  
_Seu defeito é mimar muito as pessoas de que gosta, ser fria para afastar as pessoas com o sentimento que vão a abandonar. E seu olhar parentar frieza assim também para afastar quem se aproximar ( isso de inicio). É um pouco insegura._

_História da Boneca – Ela se sentia confortável na presença do "pai", quando ele se sentava para descançar Yuki trazia chá e bolo para os dois, mas sabendo que não eram muito próximos. Yuki não ficou nenhum pouco surpresa em descobrir que não era a boneca perfeita, pelo fato do "desprezo do pai". Ela ficou feliz em saber que não iria ficar sozinha, queria muito conhecer as "irmãs". Não ficou muito feliz em saber desse jogo, pois ela sabia que teria que "matar" as outras para obter a perfeição. De começo ela vai ser a frieza em pessoa, pois ela vai achar que algum dia ele irá a abandonar, mas depois quando amolece o "coração" passa a ser gentil, a conversar muito com ele e se abre mais com ele falando de suas inseguranças e traumas._

* * *

_Nome – Poppy_

_Data de Fabricação – 1 de abril de 2010_

_Idade Aparente – 16_

_Aparência da Boneca – De estatura pequena e rosto arredondado, possui os cabelos em grandes cachos azuis claros não mais longo que os ombros com a franja reta e grossa acima dos olhos, olhos igualmente azuis e bochechas rosadas._  
_Seu vestido é jsk menta com doces estampados e muitos babados junto à uma camisa branca de manga curta estilo princesa, meias rendadas e sapatos de boneca menta de fivelas. Na cabeça um grande laço menta prende os cachos no alto._

_Aparência Humana – Não é muito alta, deve ter por volta de 1,58 de altura, seu rosto é arredondado de bochechas rosadas e grandes olhos azuis com os cabelos iguais ao da boneca._

_Personalidade – É arteira, nascida no dia da mentira, adora trotes e pequenas mentiras, inocentes para ela, mas que pode ser um grande problema futuro, tem a mania de dizer "Oops", quando faz algo errado e "bla bla bla", junto a uma careta quando recebe uma bronca. Está sempre de bom humor, sorrindo e cantarolando, muito brincalhona e despreocupada nunca acha que as coisas são sérias e não tem respeito por ninguém. *só tinha certo respeito pelo criador, mas depois da morte dele, se sentiu livre._

_História da Boneca- É uma boneca "nova", e viveu pouco tempo com seu criador, não o amava, pois não sentia o mesmo vindo dele, mas o respeitava por tê-la criado. Recebia broncas pelas pequenas mentiras e trotes, mas nada que ela guardasse na memória. Sempre soube que não era perfeita, pois sempre ouvia o Construtor resmungando que havia criado uma boneca falha e mentirosa, mas nunca ligou pra isso. Ficou muito feliz ao saber que havia mais como ela, queria poder brincar e conversar com suas irmãs. Pode ser arteira, mas é inofensiva, não gostou nada ao saber sobre esse tal jogo. Não o respeita e é seu alvo predileto para seus trotes, sejam pequenos ou grandes, adora vê-lo sair do sério._

* * *

_Nome – Sara._

_Data de Fabricação –1992. 20 anos. [hahaha bem que me perguntava se teria que considerar o ano -2013- em questão!]_

_Idade Aparente – 16 anos._

_Aparência da Boneca – Suas melenas enrolam-se em cachos volumosos, alaranjados como fios de cobre. São longos, e o cabelo todo é muito volumoso. Não possui franja, fazendo com que seus olhos cinzentos se tornem o principal alvo em seu rosto a ser observado. Sua tez é pálida, com algumas exceções como bochechas e nariz, que são rosados naturalmente. O nariz é pequeno e cheio de sardinhas, assim como suas bochechas. É pequena para a idade que tem. Curvas sutis e discretas. Pouco peito, cintura afinalada, quadril pequeno. Ao lado de seu olho esquerdo possui um desenho preto, como uma tatuagem, de uma clave de sol._

_Costuma usar um visual retrô. Um short preto de cintura alta, meia calça também preta e sapatilhas pretas. A blusa branca é similar a uma blusa masculina social. Toda de botões e de manga comprida [que ela normalmente enrola quando está com calor]. Usa também suspensórios pretos com desenhos de símbolos musicais. Vez ou outra, está de cartola._

_Aparência Humana – O desenho no rosto só desaparece._

_Personalidade – Faz o tipo que não demonstra o que sente. A partir do momento que está em meio a uma luta, manter-se indiferente é vital para ela. Seu visual retrô mais sério a ajuda bastante nisso. Observadora nata, silenciosa, desconfiada. Não costuma desperdiçar palavras. Só diz o que acha ser útil. Muito inteligente e perspicaz. Aparenta ser realmente uma boneca, por ser tão "vazia" de sentimentos humanos. Em situações que demandam dela uma face mais "carinhosa", ou até mesmo mais "humana", Sara se sente em completo desconforto, um dos únicos sentimentos que deixa a mostra. Além disso, sua voz é belíssima e ela tem orgulho disso._

_História da Boneca – Sara não se achava muito especial. Sabia que sua criação tinha um propósito: criar uma boneca de voz fenomenal. Uma boneca que deixasse os humanos surpresos. Nada com muito propósito. Não sentia afeto pelo "pai" por julgar que ele só havia construído-a para deleite de seus ouvidos com musica boa. Ao lado dele se mostrava desconfortável e inquieta. Pensava não ser capaz de realizar suas tarefas musicais com maestria como lhe era desejado. Não foi um grande choque saber que não era a "boneca perfeita", ela via muitas por ai muito mais belas e melhores que ela. A única coisa que Sara considera perfeita em si, é sua voz e nada mais. E nesse quesito se torna extremamente confiante (quando compara sua voz com as das outras). Não teve tanto interesse assim nas outras. Imaginava que eram como ela, imperfeitas, logo, pensou que seria bom ignorá-las já que não acrescentariam nada em sua vida. Ao saber do jogo ficou meio perturbada. Acostumada a imperfeição, jamais pensou que as outras bonecas seriam capaz de batalhar entre si em busca da perfeição. Não faz o tipo que caça uma boneca para eliminá-la, mas, entrou em seu caminho e Sara não será gentil. Desconfia de todas! Ficou meio assim com o novo dono, sem saber se gostava ou não. A primeira vista (se for Mu ou Camus) ela terá uma boa primeira impressão já que ambos são sérios e tranquilos, se for o Máscara da Morte, Sara definitivamente não se sentirá confortável em sua presença e normalmente se colocará muda perante ele._

* * *

_Nome – Marie Anne_

_Data de Fabricação – 1986. 26 anos_

_Idade Aparente – 23 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca – Brilhantes cabelos castanhos e ondulados que alcançam a cintura fina e delicada. Roupinha de marinheira e chapeuzinho também. Nas orelhas, ela usa um par de brincos de pérola. Nós pés, sapatos brancos e impecáveis. Boca rosada, bochechas coradas e sobrancelhas perfeitas. Olhos verdes e expressivos._

_Aparência Humana – Ela não é muito alta - tem cerca de 1.65 de altura. Seu corpo é bem curvilíneo. Seus cabelos permanecem brilhantes e sedosos na forma humana. A aparência humana não difere muito da aparência de boneca._

_Personalidade – Ela é bastante controlada, chegando a ser fria e calculista. Tem a mente bastante rápida e gosta de tirar vantagem das mais diversas situações. Não ser considerada perfeita a deixou um tanto amarga. No entanto, ela tenta passar uma imagem de bonequinha gentil e bondosa que nem sempre convence._

_História da Boneca -Ela fazia tudo o que ele lhe pedia, tentava lhe agradar em tudo. Adorava-o por buscar a perfeição, mas depois o desprezou quando ele não a considerou como a boneca perfeita. Ela não era a boneca perfeita? Ah, não... Ela era! Em sua cabeça, é claro. E vai fazer o possível para que todos enxerguem isso. Ficou com raiva inicialmente, mas resolveu traçar planos secretos para mostrar toda a sua perfeição. Considerou todas como suas inimigas. Talvez se aproxime de alguma delas para usá-la em seus planos, considerando-a uma boneca de qualidade inferior, logicamente. É a sua chance para provar a todos que é A Perfeita. Lutará com unhas e dentes, fará o possível para vencer. Não admite derrota ou fraqueza. Ele será um mero instrumento para os seus planos. Tentará enganá-lo e fazer de tudo para passar uma imagem inocente e doce. Tentará conquistá-lo para conseguir o que quer, mas... Quem sabe ela não acaba sendo conquistada sem perceber?_

* * *

_Nome – Amande_  
_Data de Fabricação –.13/08/1984_  
_Idade Aparente – 18 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca – Cabelos negros com cachos grandes e volumosos, longos até a cintura, olhos verdes, pele rosada, lábios vermelhos, uma pintinha em forma de coração embaixo do olho esquerdo. Usa um vestido vermelho com manga bufante com babadinhos brancos. O corpete do vestido é preto com duas listras vermelhas verticais na parte da frente. A saia vai abaixo do joelho, é volumosa e se abre em V revelando uma anágua branca com vários babados em camadas. No centro do corpete há uma pedra incrustada vermelha em formato de coração e há pequenos coraçõezinhos pretos bordados na barra da saia. Usa uma gargantilha preta com uma pedra de coraçãozinho vermelho e luvas de renda preta e carrega um cetrozinho com um coração na ponta. Mais ou menos como uma espécie de Rainha de Copas lolita. Usa botas de cadarço de cano longo e meias de renda preta ligadas a uma cinta liga._

_Aparência Humana – Os cabelos ficam mais curtos, no meio das costas. 1,63m, 63kgs, seios fartos e corpo curvilíneo. Os ombros ficam a mostra no vestido e o decote fica bem mais sinuoso._

_Personalidade – Vaidosa, brincalhona, orgulhosa, sensível, mandona e elegante. Não é muito obediente, pode vir a ser ligeiramente folgada. Costuma imitar a antagonista do livro Alice no País das Maravilhas, quando alguém faz alguma coisa errada ou quando quer assustar as outras garotas/bonecas aponta com muita autoridade seu dedo para ela e diz algo como: "cortem a cabeça dela!" No fundo não tem coragem de fazer nada disso, mas gosta de assustar os outros. Quando contrariada parece uma criança, bufando e fazendo bico. Mas se sentir que está incomodando ou que precisa fazer as pazes com alguém vai fazer alguma coisa doce para ofertar a pessoa. Gosta de cuidar dos outros e se derrete com elogios que recebe. Seu riso é bastante sonoro e ela pode ser bastante caricata e dramática quando quer._

_História da Boneca – Quando Amande estava sendo criada, um livro da história Alice no País das Maravilhas estava por perto. Uma das suas primeiras ações foi abrir o livro e a primeira imagem que apareceu foi a da Rainha de Copas. Como não sabia quem ela era, achou que era a Alice e adorou a sua pose de rainha, imponente e poderosa. Mais tarde esse engano foi esclarecido pelo pai, mas agora ela estava apaixonada pela vilã e a tomava como modelo. Gostava dele, mas nada muito íntimo. Às vezes eles conversavam sobre suas ideias de perfeição das quais muitas vezes ela discordava dele. Ficou emburrada, bufando, resmungando e um pouco triste por se sentir julgada e incompreendida. A princípio quis brincar de assustá-las, mas com o tempo acabava cuidando daquelas que se davam bem com ela. Foi a primeira vez em que ela ficou realmente triste e calada, pois não achava um jogo justo. Vai querer deixar claro que não é serva de ninguém e que não vai ficar obedecendo a ordens. Logo em seguida vai querer mimá-lo, cuidar dele, fazer curativos em seus ferimentos, cozinhar quitutes e coisas desse tipo._

* * *

_Nome – Mackenzie (costumam chama-la de Mack)_  
_Data de Fabricação –1991._  
_Idade Aparente – 16 anos._  
_Aparência da Boneca – Morena dos cabelos lisos que chegam em seus ombros. Repicado, de modo que sua franja cresce gradativamente, começando na altura das sobrancelhas, cobrindo partes da bochecha e terminando no queixo. Os olhos grandes e redondos possuem íris azul clara. Pele clarinha, meio rosada. É pequena para a idade que tem e é magrinha._  
_Usa um vestido simples, de renda branca, de alcinhas. É justo no tronco e sua saia fofa é bem soltinha. Usa sapatilhas simples, também brancas._  
_Personalidade – Avoada e apaixonada pela vida que tem. Acha excelente essa oportunidade de ver o mundo e aproveita ao máximo tudo que puder. Aceita qualquer parada, gosta de sentir a emoção. Esportes radicais, piercings, tatuagens, shows malucos, viagens sem volta, qualquer coisa ela tá topando! É uma boneca muito animada, sorridente, faladeira que só vendo! De início se importava muito em ser perfeita, mas ao provar as maravilhas humanas, deixou isso de lado e foi se divertir._  
_História da Boneca – De inicio, sentia uma tensão no ar, algo que a obrigasse a querer ser perfeita para agradá-lo e ela odeia essa sensação, então preferia sempre sumir de vista. Ficou magoada, ela admite, mas depois acabou deixando isso de lado. Imaginou se alguma era animada como ela e quis convidá-las para suas maluquices. Ficou desesperada! Imagina se alguém aparece e tenta mata-la... cruzes! Não quer nem saber desse jogo e foge em qualquer sinal de ameaça de alguma boneca. Ficou animada e começou a convidá-lo para todas as atividades mirabolantes que tinha em mente! Sem contar que achou-o mega fofo e apertável. Gosta demais dele e preza muito a ligação que possuem._

* * *

_Nome – Hikari, ou Fox como pequeno apelido (raposa, devido a sua aparência)._

_Data de Fabricação – 27 anos. (07/02/1986)_

_Idade Aparente – 19 anos._

_Aparência da Boneca – Incríveis cabelos flamejantes que se dispersam numa bela cascata até meados das costas, porém na frente existe uma franja lateral, que ao fim é erguida e presa num suvenir delicado de pedra diamante. Sua tez é extremamente pálida, de um tom parecido com porcelana frágil, e ao toque é ligeiramente fria. Seu corpo é esguio, cuja cintura tem curvas delicadas em contraste do seu vasto busto e quadris estreitos; ela é uma das bonecas mais altas, cerca de 1,70. Seus orbes são de um verde-água, cristalino e límpido. O olhar plácido é um charme a mais da boneca, cujos lábios tingidos por um vermelho vivo. A maquiagem está investida em tons sutis, porém sempre utiliza lápis de olho e rímel realçando seu poderoso olhar. Utiliza um vestido negro cortado na altura dos ombros, um tomara-que-caia prensado que dá destaque ao seu busto volumoso. O mesmo é prensado na altura da cintura, e a saia permanece até a altura dos joelhos e as saias são um tanto esvoaçantes cuja n'água é de tons cinzas, mas numa tonalidade que só pode ser definida como a de um sonho, de nuvens negras suaves. A sapatilha também escura, e uma pecinha de diamante também como brincos. Em seu vestido, as costas são nuas, o tecido ligeiramente dobrado no início da espinha dorsal para que não se torne reprovável._

_Aparência Humana – Em sua aparência humana, as sardinhas não existentes em seu modo boneca revestem seus ombros, típicos de uma ruiva, além da pele ganhar um rubor natural. Ela também ganha altura, mais cinco centímetros 1.75, além dos seus olhos migrarem para um verde esmeraldino. E usa óculos para leitura de armadura escura, um tanto intelectual._

_Personalidade – Hikari é extremamente inteligente, perspicaz. Passou todos os seus anos observando o comportamento dos demais, analisando a sociedade ao seu redor. A solidão que abate seu âmago é substituída pela companhia dos livros e das vezes onde seu auxílio é usado para alguma estratégia. Ela é uma excelente companhia para quaisquer horas, visto que sempre dará uma dica ou outra sobre a situação, além de ser dona de uma língua perigosa e sarcástica demais para seu próprio bem. No entanto, ela é completamente fiel aos seus. Quando empenhada em algo, lutará até o fim, chegando a resultados exepcionais que por muitas vezes poderão machucá-la. É dona de uma autosegurança exacerbada, ainda que seja mera fachada para pincelar a solidão que a abate por dentro. É apaixonada pelo frio, por tocar piano por períodos prolongados, e aprimorar sua forma física quando na aparência humana através de disciplina em artes marciais, ou yoga._

_História da Boneca - Possuía uma relação cordial, cumprindo suas obrigações à risca sem defeito algum por conta de sua mania silenciosa por perfeccionismo. Tudo isso a despeito da ciência de que ser usada por sua capacidade em tocar piano de forma magistral e dialética avançada faziam parte de um absoluto... Nada. Em seu íntimo, desejava reparar o grande vazio e falta de experiência em certos campos do mundo, sentindo-se compelida a obedecer seu pai, porém sem nenhum afeto envolvendo o dado relacionamento. Qualquer questionamento sobre ele acabava por manter consigo mesma, esperando pela oportunidade perfeita de fazer sua tirada. Não foi nada abalada profundamente, uma vez onde sentia-se ligeiramente despedaçada por dentro. Seu real anseio era a curiosidade, movida pela vontade de descobrir mais, querer mais, ansiar por algo que não sabia exatamente o que era. Homens falavam sobre a plenitude, e ela realmente gostaria de conhecer tal sentimento. Nada que a tivesse de fato, surpreendido. Levou a notícia mais como uma confirmação de suas dúvidas posteriores, afinal de contas, não poderia ser única. Um aborrecimento lhe ocorreu por conta das inúmeras mentidas contadas e a partir de então passou a enxergar o mundo com outros olhos, mais frios e ávidos por detectar a mentira nas palavras dos demais quase que o tempo inteiro. Sua aparência calma e singela esconde uma feroz guerreira, que faria de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos, e isso não será diferente no jogo da Alice. Entretanto, ela não irá contra as indefesas, tornando-se uma espécie de defensora dos mais fracos. Pelo fato de ser uma boneca um tanto maior e gélida, tem uma bela capacidade para lutas e resistência. Isso pode custar um alto preço no jogo da Alice, mas ainda assim vai querer provar que pode ser a boneca perfeita, num conceito de perfeição quase... Humano. A princípio, será cautelosa para analisar que tipo de homem ele é. Todas as experiências desastrosas de viver num mundo de inverdades deixará Hikari desenvolver seu relacionamento com seu novo proprietário de forma diferenciada, uma intensidade fora do comum que ela arriscaria chamar de afinidade caso ser uma boneca não fizesse-a desconfiada demais. Eles podem conversar por horas a fio, ele surpreendendo-se com a sagacidade de uma mera boneca, e ela surpresa por encontrar interesse numa situação inusitada, e afundando cada vez mais em seu conflito interno. Porém, caso o pairing escolhido para ela seja alguém vivo e receptivo, ela conhecerá o significado da palavra "corar", manchando a tez de suas maçãs sempre que for tomada por um momento de descontração na companhia dele. Podendo tornar-se extremamente leal com toques de possessividade, caso seja conveniente._

* * *

_Nome – Neige, neve em francês_

_Data de Fabricação – 24 de dezembro de 1990_

_Idade Aparente – 22_

_Aparência da Boneca – de pele pálida de porcelana e cabelos lisos e loiríssimos em um corte chanel sendo a parte da frente mais longa. os fios são muito finos, olhos azuis muito claro e incomum feitos de vidro, mas ela tem apenas um dos olhos, o outro foi acidentalmente quebrado na sua confecção, e como era muito difícil de se fazer, o pai a deixou apenas com um, ela tapa o lado sem olho com um tapa olho, lábios pequenos e vermelhos. É uma boneca estilo francesa, elegante com um tayer branco bem acinturado e saia justa na altura dos joelhos, completando com meia calça branca e sapatos brancos elegantes e um chapéu de abas largas._

_Aparência Humana – Não muda em nada, apenas a altura, que de 80cm, vai para 1,78 em um corpo magro e esguio._

_Personalidade – Neige é muito arrogante, fria, cheia de si, mandona e dominadora. Odeia receber ordens ou estar por baixo, apesar disso, é elegante extremamente educada e fina, se comporta como uma lady de gelo. Não sorri ou mostra afeto. É muito vaidosa e tem um leve sotaque francês._

_História da Boneca – Neige foi criada para ser um presente de natal perfeito, com todo o cuidado ele confeccionou os fios finos, os aparando com cuidado, os olhos demoraram 5 dias para serem feitos e adquirirem a cor perfeita. Mas tudo foi por água a baixo, quando o pai quebrou o olho esquerdo ao tentar colocá-lo nela. Agora era imperfeita, demoraria 5 dias para se fazer outro olho, ele não tinha todo esse tempo, não iria mais ser o presente ideal. Além disso, foi criada sem sentimentos. Neige não sentia nada pelo pai, nem afeto, nem carinho, nem ódio, ela não tinha sentimentos. Ela já acordou sabendo que não era perfeita, não tinha um dos olhos e não sentia nem mesmo raiva com isso. Neige ficou indiferente ao saber das outras, não trariam benefício algum à ela, estava alheia a isso. Inicialmente estava indiferente quanto à isso, mas depois de pensar um pouco, ser Alice seria bom para ela, estaria por cima e quem sabe não conseguiria um olho perfeito para ela. Indiferente, mas deixando claro que não iria aceitar ordens, quem mandava era ela e ponto final._

* * *

_Nome – Hanna_

_Data de Fabricação – out/1988 – 25 anos_

_Idade Aparente – 18 anos_

_Aparência da Boneca – Essencialmente sua tez é pálida, apesar das maçãs do rosto serem coradas de forma sutil. Seus olhos são de um azul intenso e embelezam sua face de traços finos e lábios levemente rosados. Seus cabelos são longos e lisos, com algumas ondulações formadas nas pontas, e a cor de seus fios é o castanho claro. Estão sempre soltos. De altura mediana e corpo esbelto, tem curvas acentuadas e um belo porte. Sua roupa se resume a um vestido violeta, cujo comprimento alcança um pouco acima de seus joelhos, e a um corset de tom mais escuro amarrado à cintura. O decote em v expõe parte de seu colo e para finalizar calça botas pretas de cano curto. Usa ainda duas faixas violetas em seu braço esquerdo e uma no antebraço do mesmo lado._

_Aparência Humana – A única mudança ocorrida se dá pelo fato de Hanna pegar uma de suas faixas do braço, de vez em quando, para prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo ou um coque, sempre deixando alguns fios soltos._

_Personalidade – Embora se recuse a admitir e fique contrariada pela ideia, é alguém repleta de sentimentos e emoções. Talvez não saiba controla-los como deveria e haja por impulso sem pensar, mas seu erro principal reside no fato de às vezes tentar esconder sua capacidade de sentir através de uma máscara de frieza e indiferença, como se assim pudesse se proteger de qualquer coisa. Porém sua condição é falha e Hanna sabe disso, no fundo torce para que um dia consiga superar a dificuldade que impôs a si mesma, o que chega a ser um paradoxo. Apesar de tudo isso, é dona de um bom coração, ainda que não de um temperamento exatamente fácil. Impaciente, teimosa e levemente irritadiça, costuma desatar a falar ironias quando insatisfeita, simplesmente por ser geniosa. Mas o que tem de defeitos, compensa em suas virtudes, tais quais a lealdade e o altruísmo para com aqueles que lhe são importantes. Tem senso de humor e quando sorri é com sinceridade, como ao se alegrar fazendo algo que goste, como por exemplo admirar o céu noturno._

_História da Boneca - Admirava-o e se dispunha a tentar agradá-lo, envolta pelo carinho que nutria por ele. Talvez fosse o único a quem Hanna não tentava esconder seus sentimentos. Frustrada seria a melhor definição, uma vez que julgava empenhar-se por sua melhora. Apesar de não ter sido um abalo tão grande, culminou em uma velada insegurança. Um misto de raiva e tristeza, principalmente a primeira. Sentiu-se enganada e nada desconfortável perante a descoberta de outras bonecas como ela. Foi o estopim para que pensasse estar perdida, sem saber o que fazer. A ideia do jogo não a agradava e a insegurança que outrora começou a sentir, agora tornou-se crescente. No entanto, por mais contrariada que pudesse ficar, não fugiria de um desafio e tentaria se superar. Inicialmente, nada satisfeita, mas logo tranquila ao conhecê-lo e saber quem era de verdade. Depois de tantas mentiras e descobertas infelizes, tornou-se desconfiada e não abaixaria a guarda até sentir-se segura ao lado dele, o que depois resultaria em lealdade e carinho da parte dela. Vale acrescentar que sente ciúmes, ainda que leve, e se fosse o caso sofreria calada enquanto demonstraria a contrariedade em seu semblante._

* * *

_Nome – Lily_

_Data de Fabricação – 2013. Gostaria que Lily fosse uma das mais recentes, e na história pretendo explicar o porquê. Mas não é obrigatório, claro._

_Idade Aparente – 16 anos._

_Aparência da Boneca – Cabelos ondulados em um tom rosa-bebê, beeem longos, que caem até a altura dos joelhos – normalmente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto por uma fitinha rosa, o rabo todo cacheadinho. Os olhos são de cor violeta. A pele é pálida, os lábios rosadinhos. Passa a impressão de extrema fragilidade._

_Usa um vestidinho cor-de-rosa até os joelhos com mangas bufantes e um avental branco, cheio de babadinhos, que prende atrás da cintura em um gracioso laço - o avental é bordado com a figura de um bolinho (na verdade, um cupcake -q) com cobertura cor-de-rosa e uma cereja no topo. Meias sete-oitavos brancas e sapatinhos-boneca de cor rosa. Em suma, quase uma "Barbie Empregada"._

_Aparência Humana – A aparência é esguia e delicada, com seios pequenos. Sem grandes alterações._

_Personalidade – Extremamente submissa. Lily foi criada para servir, e por isso não possui senso crítico apurado e nem opinião própria. Tem a voz extremamente suave e dificilmente encara uma pessoa (ou mesmo uma boneca) nos olhos. Sua frase mais comum é: "Como desejar, mestre". Claro, é perita em serviços domésticos de qualquer espécie, cozinhando muito bem e limpando com muita eficiência, mas sua utilidade não reside apenas nisso._

_Por ser obediente, é facilmente manipulável, servindo de fantoche para qualquer um que se disponha a fazê-lo. Por sua aparência inocente, passa-se facilmente por frágil e de boas intenções. Lily não tem boas intenções, e nem más. Simplesmente não tem NENHUMA intenção além de servir a seu dono. Incapaz de juízos de valor, suas atitudes refletem a índole de seu senhor. É capaz de cuidar de crianças, se seu mestre assim a ordena; assim como é capaz de roubar e matar, se é o desejo de seu dono. Sente-se confortável em apenas obedecer, sentindo-se perdida e até angustiada quando forçada a decidir algo por conta própria._

_Embora não seja capaz de tomar decisões e executar atos externos sozinha, isso não significa que não tenha alguma "vida interior". Seu interior (oculto pelo sorriso servil que não consegue desfazer) é amargurado por se achar a anos-luz de suas "irmãs" em termos evolutivos. Lamenta sua falta de altivez, a forma como outras pessoas a veem como apenas uma "criada", a forma como não parece ser capaz de incutir nos outros o amor, o carinho e a simpatia. Afinal, quieta em seu canto fazendo apenas o que lhe é pedido, pode se passar perfeitamente por invisível._

_No entanto, justamente por não ter sido tão "caprichada" quanto as outras bonecas em termos de personalidade, sua rosa mística é imatura, e a forma como Lily é tratada (e o tipo de coisa que Lily é obrigada a fazer) será determinante para estipular a natureza de seu "coração", de acordo com o ambiente em que se desenvolve._

_A porção imatura da rosa mística pode ser representada por uma pequena mácula negra. Essa mácula (explicarei melhor na história) tem sido continuamente alimentada pelos pensamentos autodestrutivos da boneca e pode ser responsável por incomuns ataques "berserker" em alguma situação de tensão – não necessariamente durante uma batalha. Ela se transfigura e fica quase irreconhecível, destruindo objetos e atacando pessoas de forma quase selvagem._

_História da Boneca – Lily, uma das últimas bonecas a serem criadas, "nasceu" em um momento particularmente conturbado da vida de Rozen. Este estava deprimido, não tendo sucesso em sua busca pela boneca perfeita, e mal conseguia comer direito. Já não tinha disposição para cuidar de outros afazeres devido à sua obsessão. Foi quando teve a ideia de criar uma boneca que lhe servisse como criada. Lily foi criada como um "desabafo", um "rascunho", uma "ferramenta" para que Rozen pudesse ter sucesso em sua empreitada. Por não ver necessidade de fornecer a Lily um coração mais complexo e com personalidade própria, Rozen se permitiu ser um tanto mais desleixado nesse ponto, guardando sua perícia para novas bonecas. Dessa forma, não percebeu uma pequena nódoa negra na rosa mística de sua nova criação, sinalizando sua imaturidade... Rozen era seu porto seguro (assim como qualquer dono). Cuidava dele com esmero, porque era ordenada que o fizesse, mas aquela rotina lhe parecia perfeita. Afinal, nascera para aquilo. Mas intimamente o desprezo com que era tratada em relação às outras criações a magoava - e isso foi o primeiro "alimento" para a nódoa em sua rosa mística. Ela já "nasceu" sabendo disso, na verdade, e isso a angustia. Sente uma espécie de resignação amarga._  
_Nenhuma. Parte de seu trabalho organizando a casa era zelar pelos cabelos e pelas roupinhas das bonecas que estavam por ali, então não era nenhuma novidade._  
_Embora não externalize isso, sente um mudo pavor. Acredita que não terá nenhuma chance frente a outras bonecas a menos que seu dono tenha suficiente perícia para comandá-la corretamente. De todo modo, sente uma certa vergonha também ao imaginar o desprezo da adversária ao ver sua rosa mística imperfeita como "prêmio". Em seu íntimo, sente uma ligeira esperança de ser melhor tratada, de ser vista como mais que uma serva - e esse tratamento gentil talvez até possa reverter a mácula autodestrutiva em sua rosa mística, acabando com suas crises de violência e descontrole emocional. Mas isso não importa: seu devotamento será sempre cego, pois é de sua natureza obedecer a quem quer que seja._


End file.
